Why Are We Friends, Again?
by Lucinda M. H. Cheshir
Summary: Laxus questions his friendships with each of the members of the Raijinnshuu. Sort-of-but-not-really-poetry. Please read and review! Thank you very much! All Fairy Tail characters are property of Hiro Mashima, otherwise NaLu would have happened already.
1. Freed

Why are we friends, again?

I seem to have forgotten.

You're way too clingy,

You take loyalty to the extreme,

And you get over-emotional.

You're kind of weak,

And you're weirdly rigid about rules:

If you thought I was breaking one

For no good reason

You'd probably explode with indecision.

Should you support me,

Or should you uphold the rules

Already set forth?

Geez. You think too much.

You actually sobbed when I showed up

After only a few months of exile

And you hugged my arm until you cut off

All the circulation.

You're annoying.

So remind me why I'm friends with you.

Maybe it's because you just never leave me

Alone

Or it could be that you'll

Support me no matter what the consequences

As you once put it, you'd follow me

Into Hell.

Kinda nice to know that someone will stick around

Until the very end.

And you seem to know what's going on in my head

Better than I do, sometimes.

And other times you're just irritating.

But a tradeoff's a tradeoff.

I can deal.

Now give me my arm back.

It's turning blue.


	2. Bickslow

Why are we friends, again?

Your freakish demeanor

Has caused me to forget.

Your face tattoo and

Tri-hawk hairdo are nothing

When compared to your creepy-ass magic.

First off, you see souls.

Creepy enough.

But you can also manipulate them?

And you use them to make creepy dolls say creepy things?

We're talking over the top here, man.

Not to mention the fact that you can

Turn people into dolls by

Dictating their actions.

Yeah, you keep that mask on, buddy.

No Seith Eyes necessary today.

You seem to admire me,

But I honestly don't know why.

I can only guess it's because you snuck a look

At my soul

Even after I expressly told you not to.

It's creepy, man, I keep tellin' you that!

And you're always hanging around weird places

Like you're an acrobat or somethin'

And I just don't even know anymore.

I stopped trying to figure you out ages ago.

Weirdo.

So remind me why we're friends.

I mean, I know I can always count on

A good laugh from you

Just when I need it,

Or heaven forbid,

A bud to pal around with

Who's not overly devoted, like Freed.

Even though your personality

Has much to be desired,

Somehow, I think you're the sanest

Of my friends, at least.

So what do you say to grabbing a drink

And people-watching for awhile?

I could use some relaxation.


	3. Evergreen

Why are we friends, again?

To be honest, you're kind of annoying.

You act the spoiled rich girl,

Though I have no proof to back that act up.

You complain and complain

And you take great pains to

Make things 'beautiful,'

As you say.

You're always prickly to everyone

And your glare can turn people to stone.

Seriously, though, you can, and that's cool and all,

But also kind of disturbing.

You turn people to dust with that kind of magic.

You have a fairy fetish,

And you're emotional and moody as hell.

What a great wife you'll make someone someday.

(And come on, we all know that's going to be

That white-haired Strauss boy, Elfman.

I already gave my blessing, so why don't you

Two just run off together already?)

You're almost as clingy as Freed is,

Except you've been cutting off circulation

To my head

Hang on, I think I may be dead

Gotta restart my heart with my lighting-

There we go, now go away so I can actually breathe

At least for awhile.

But first remind me why I'm friends with you.

Maybe it's because you never had any when you were young.

So maybe you didn't quite know how

So you fell in with a reclusive crowd

And Lord even knows what possessed you to hang out

With Bickslow and Freed,

But after I left,

You were making more friends

So bravo for you.

I'm so proud.

And I'm also glad that you were moved

To tears upon my return.

Even though you were all battered and bruised,

You still selflessly hugged me

Just glad to see that I was back

Even if I wasn't really,

At least not yet.

It meant a lot.

So can you please let me breathe now?

Thanks.


	4. Untitled

You three have got to be

The weirdest bunch,

And that's saying a lot, here.

I'm glad we're friends.

~Laxus Dreyar

_**Author's note: Why yes, I did just write this in less than a half-hour, and yes, it is past midnight where I am. Plotbunnies wait for no one, sleepy or otherwise! But yeah, Laxus is friends with a bunch of endearing weirdoes, isn't he? I adore the Raijinnshuu, though I'm not entirely sure why.**_

_**Rock on,**_

_**~Lucinda**_


End file.
